"Fish Frenzy Water Wipeout" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:22 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- START -- 17:22 <+Nina|WM> (bk) 17:22 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *is swimming in the pool* 17:23 <+Gini|> *is watching Ross play video games* 17:23 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *sits in one of the chairs near the pool in her bathing suit* 17:23 <+Candy|Elliot> Candy: *Relaxing by the pool, sunbathing* 17:23 Dakotacoons ~androirc@66-87-13-107.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:23 * Ross| plays Grand Theft Aqua 17:23 <+Dianne||> *is sitting there taking notes down* 17:23 * Grove| sits next to Sydney 17:23 <+Gini|> Ross, what are you supposed to do in this game? 17:23 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:23 <+Nina|WM> *swims also happily* 17:23 <+Grove|> Hey Syd. How goes it? 17:23 <+Candy|Elliot> Elliot: *watching Ross play GTA* 17:24 <+Ross|> *sigh*....Steal cars...shoot crap,,,stuff 17:24 <+Ross|> What are you doing in here again? : 17:24 <+Ross|> *:| 17:24 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Nothing much. I just can't believe I'm still here, not to sound like i have no confidence... @Grove 17:24 <+Candy|Elliot> E: Hijack the boat! 17:24 <+Gini|> Watching you play! 17:24 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:24 <+Grove|> Aw, you've been doing great though 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: (conf) *sniffling, starts to sing* Lainey had those eyes. Ones you could not...despise. She had the looks, she had the glam, she had everything you'd want in a ma-:| 17:24 <+Grove|> Just a little anti-social. But I had a problem with that too 17:24 <+Frankie|> Sister you ain't suposed to be here dawg. 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: (conf) *coughs* Girl. 17:24 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *lightly blushes* Thanks. You've been doing great, too. 17:24 <+Gini|> Your like the only person here, that I havent talked too! 17:24 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:24 <+Ross|> .....I wonder why. >.> 17:24 <@Jackson||> *is also swimming in the pool* 17:25 <+Grove|> Thanks ^_^ 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: (conf) *singing* With her gone, I'll never be the same. But, from hereon out, I'm gonna win this GAAAAAAAME! 17:25 <+Gini|> Can I have a turn? 17:25 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:25 <+Ross|> No :@ 17:25 <+Gini|> Please? 17:25 <+Frankie|> No, yo! 17:25 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:25 <+Grove|> (Conf) Sydney's gotta be like the coolest person here. She needs to get out and talk more! 17:25 <+Ross|> N-No. See, you need to EARN rights to play. Not everyone can play games like this. 17:25 <+Gini|> Betty says I can play. 17:25 (Is this the first episode?) 17:25 <+Sydney|> Sydney: (conf) Okay, so I might like Grove a LITTLE bit more than thwe other guys here, but he's like one of the only people who talks to me.... 17:25 <+Dianne||> How exactly do you earn rights? mmmm.. (@ross) 17:25 <+Ross|> Betty's wrong then. >.> 17:25 <+Gini|> *tiwtches* 17:26 <+Frankie|> This game takes street cred. 17:26 <@Jackson||> (Every time I read what Lance says, I keep imagining Geoff singing about Bridgette. >.<) 17:26 <+Gini|> *bends head back* 17:26 <+Grove|> Well I'll leave you to relax 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: (conf) *drying self with towel* Bernie? Oh, he was just temporary. I don't think anyone was expecting to keep him around. As for me? I'm going all the way to the end. ;) 17:26 <@Jackson||> (Second. @Dako) 17:26 <+Gini|> *sits up* 17:26 * Grove| gets up and walks over to Ross 17:26 <+Candy|Elliot> E: How do you earn the right to play? @ Ross? 17:26 <+Grove|> Have you checked if that video game company tests on animals? 17:26 <+Frankie|> O_O Ummm 17:26 <+Gini|> BEtty: LET ME PLAY OR ILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!! 17:26 (Can someone update the elimination table?) 17:26 <+Ross|> Years of work. 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *over the intercom* Meet me at the helicopter pad, people. Today's challenge is what I like to call water-ski fishing. ;) 17:26 <+Grove|> Because you'd actually be surprised how many random companies actually do test on them 17:26 <+Grove|> Woah it's Chris :| 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *over the intercom* You will select five members from your team to ski around the cruise and catch one of the many dead fish we've stocked the ocean with. 17:26 <+Frankie|> Uhh.. 17:26 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Ugh, great. :s 17:26 <@Jackson||> Another meeting at the helicopter pad? o.o 17:26 <+Ross|> (How did everyone show up in Ross's room? It was just Gini at first. O.o) 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *over the intercom* I wouldn't suggest eating the fish. They taste like egg salad and black licorice. Combined. :| 17:27 * Sydney| changes and heads to the helipad 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *over the intercom* The winners of this challenge will not only receive immunity, but the fantastic Chris McLean bobbleheads located at the gift shop. Choose your competitors and meet me on the top floor! 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *over the intercom* Seeya! ;) 17:27 <+Gini|> *Gini goes back to normal* 17:27 <+Nina|WM> Ew. 17:27 <+Dianne||> How would you o' host of ours? 17:27 <@Jackson||> Well, we better get going. 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *walks to the helipad with Candy, frowning* 17:27 <+Nina|WM> *goes to the top floor* 17:27 * Ross| walks to helipad 17:27 <@Jackson||> *walks to the helicopter pad* 17:27 * Grove| heads to helipad 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- HELIPAD -- 17:27 <+Frankie|> *runs to helipad, scared of Gini* 17:27 <+Candy|Elliot> Candy: *walks with Dirk* 17:27 <+Gini|> That was fun Ross, we should do it again some time! 17:27 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Divide up into your two seperate teams, please. 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (#ScreamingCaptains) 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (#KillerSailors) 17:29 <+Grove|> (Conf) Ok. Lance's singing is starting to become quite annoying 17:29 (Can someone update the elimination table?) 17:29 <@Jackson||> (You do it. Lazy. :@) 17:29 <+Ross|> (I will. -w-) 17:29 (i'll do it) 17:29 (I wasnt here. :p) 17:29 <+Ross|> (Naw :@) 17:30 <@Jackson||> (Captains lost, Bernie got eliminated. Nina was in the bottom two. That's all you need to know. :@) 17:30 <+Ross|> (Ross is sitting out, I got it. @Mikey) 17:30 (Y U RUIN IT? :@) 17:31 <+Grove|> (Conf) I have to do this challenge. All of those dead fish need a proper funeral 17:31 <+Sydney|> (conf) Lance is starting to get just a little annoying... :/ 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: TEAMS!! 17:32 <+Dianne||> (conf) *shook head* So lance is getting just a tad bit annoying just a tad bit. 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Who have you chosen? ^^ 17:33 <@Jackson||> The Screaming Captains have chosen Candy, Dirk, Gini, Nina and I to ski. 17:33 (Sorry, but I already updated the table :p) 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: (conf) *singing* My whole team thinks I'm annoying, just because I sing my words aren't spoken. But I'm not gonna be going; my heart is just broken. 17:33 <+Dianne||> The Sailors, Have chosen Lance, Grove, Myself, Frankie, and Sydney. 17:33 <+Sydney|> Sydney: we chose Ross to sit out.... 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: (conf) *singing* And so what if I miss Lainey? I'll still participate! For when I win this challenge, we can all celebrate!! 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Sweet. 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Ross, Elliot. 17:34 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Take your seats. ^^ 17:34 * Ross| takes a seat in the shade 17:34 <+Candy|Elliot> Elliot: *sits down next to Ross* So. 17:34 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: First up, Candy!! 17:34 <+Candy|Elliot> E: how's life? 17:35 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *gives Candy a harpoon and plops her onto a water skii* 17:35 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Start skiin', gurl! And catch a fish! 17:35 <+Candy|Elliot> Candy: Okay! 17:35 <+Gini|> Go Candycane! 17:35 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:35 <+Candy|Elliot> *gets ready to ski* 17:35 <@Jackson||> Let's go Candy! :D 17:36 <+Nina|WM> Go Candy. :D 17:36 <+Dianne||> Hey Candy, you have a split hair. 17:36 <+Nina|WM> CONF: We are so winning. :) 17:36 <+Candy|Elliot> Candy: :o Oh noes! 17:37 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *rolls eyes* 17:37 <+Dianne||> The water's going to make your hair all frizzy. *checked off list* 17:37 <+Sydney|> (im not lagging am i?) 17:37 <+Candy|Elliot> C: -Skiing, and dragging harpoon in watter, but picks it up and top gets caught in spear* 17:37 <+Candy|Elliot> O.O 17:37 <+Dianne||> (nah XD) 17:37 <+Candy|Elliot> -tries to take harpoon out and top is ripped off- 17:37 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Yeah, Dianne would know. Just look at her hair; I've seen knifes that are less pointy. 17:37 <+Candy|Elliot> O.O''' 17:37 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: O.O" 17:37 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:37 <+Frankie|> O_O 17:37 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *chokes on water* 17:37 <@Jackson||> O.O 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *remains unaffected* 17:38 <+Sydney|> Sydney: >_< 17:38 <+Grove|> O.O 17:38 <+Dianne||> *glares at dirk and growls* Better watch what you say! 17:38 Dakotacoons ~androirc@66-87-13-107.pools.spcsdns.net has quit timeout: 260 seconds 17:38 <+Candy|Elliot> E: o.O Booooobieeeessss. 17:38 <+Frankie|> Yo, that's...tight dawg. :| 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Uhhh, okay, then. D: 17:38 * Grove| looks away 17:38 <+Grove|> Must maintain morals... 17:38 <+Sydney|> Syd: (conf) I swear, if that Candy girl was on my team, I'd be voting for he3r right off the bat... *folds arms* 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: (conf) Okay, that girl scares me. :| 17:38 <+Nina|WM> O.O 17:38 <+Candy|Elliot> *harpoon goes down and picks up a fish* 17:38 <+Candy|Elliot> :D 17:38 <+Gini|> Poor, Candycane :( 17:38 <+Candy|Elliot> I caught one! 17:38 <+Candy|Elliot> I caught one! 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: TEN POINTS!! ^^ 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: TEN POINTS!! ^^ 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Dianne, you're up next. 17:39 <+Candy|Elliot> *skis right back in* 17:39 <+Nina|WM> :D 17:39 <@Jackson||> Yeah! :D 17:39 <+Gini|> Yay! 17:39 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:39 <+Grove|> Come on Dianne! 17:39 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Just because you saw her breasts @Chris <_< 17:39 <+Candy|Elliot> Chris, Can I go get a new top? 17:39 <+Candy|Elliot> :D 17:39 <+Dianne||> *jumped onto ski* 17:39 <+Gini|> *Gives Candy her a spare bra* 17:39 <+Dianne||> GAWRR. FISHIE BETTER jump intop my harpoon! 17:39 <+Grove|> (Conf) Syd seems a little bugged by Candy. Those two are like, total opposites 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :| 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: What are you...what are you doing? :| 17:40 <+Dianne||> Just like the panda. *glared at grove* >.> *she was dragged on a waterskii by a boat* 17:40 <+Dianne||> D:< LETS GO. 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *eye-twitch* 17:40 Candy|Elliot_ 4239ae79@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.57.174.121 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:40 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Candy|Elliot_ by Chris|Dirk|Lance 17:40 <+Dianne||> *flailed harpoon* 17:40 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: Can I get a new top Chris? :D 17:40 <+Grove|> (Conf) Dianne's an odd case. She goes from a mom, to a trash-talker, to a competitve monster :| 17:40 <+Candy|Elliot_> E: (conf) Booooooobies.... *drools* 17:41 <+Ross|> (Since when is Elliot like that? >.>) 17:41 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> ... 17:41 <+Dianne||> *falls of ski and cracks neck* Stupid.. Gravity. 17:41 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :| 17:41 <@Jackson||> :| 17:41 <+Gini|> *Gives Candy a spare top* 17:41 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Uh, y-w-okay, then!! 17:41 <+Candy|Elliot_> (He reminds me of Harold. :|) 17:41 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Uhhh...seven. 17:41 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Point five. 17:41 Candy|Elliot was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Jackson|| Elliot 17:41 <@Jackson||> (>:C) 17:41 <+Grove|> Dianne? Are you alright?! 17:41 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: Thanks Gini! 17:42 <+Dianne||> Yep! D:< But we have to get them with the next person! 17:42 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: *puts top on, but it's a bit tight* 17:42 <+Nina|WM> (Back) 17:42 <+Gini|> CONF: Betty tld me a great idea for my turn! Tee-Hee! 17:42 <+Gini|> *told 17:42 <+Sydney|> Sydney: can...we...get...on...with...it? 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Dirk! 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: You're up next! 17:43 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: Woo! 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *takes off hoodie and jumps onto water skii* Gah!! 17:43 <+Gini|> Go Dirkie! 17:43 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: Go Dirk! 17:43 <+Grove|> Oh great, Dirk... 17:43 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:43 <+Nina|WM> go dirk1 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: So not helping, Grove. :@ 17:43 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *mumbling* I hope he drowns.... 17:43 <@Jackson||> Let's go Dirk! :D 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: O.O" 17:43 <+Grove|> Well should I be helping the other team? 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Okay, then. :| 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *grabs harpoon* 17:43 <+Dianne||> Don't trip Dirk. >.> 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *eyeroll* 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *starts skiing* 17:44 Dakotacoons ~androirc@66-87-14-118.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:44 <+Ross|> *sitting in the shade* Hm...glad I'm not them. -w- *grabs chips* 17:44 <+Grove|> (Conf) How do his teammates look at that guy like he's some sort of genius? He's the son of a movie star but he doesn't seem like all that nice of a guy... 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *stabs a live fish with a spear* 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: ...whoops. :| 17:44 <@Jackson||> :| 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: It's gotta be one of the dead ones, dude. 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *peels off fish and keeps skiing* 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *stabs two live fish with a spear, then finally catches a dead one* 17:45 <+Grove|> YOU KILLED TWO FISH?! 17:45 <+Grove|> :@ 17:45 <+Gini|> He's Amazing! 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Yes!! ^^ *throws spear away, which stabs Chris' water bottle* 17:45 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:45 <+Grove|> He's not amazing! 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: >.>" 17:45 <+Sydney|> Sydney: :| 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Eight points. No, wait. 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Seven. 17:45 <+Dianne||> Chris. 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Because you killed my water bottle. >.> 17:45 <+Sydney|> Sydney: he killed like 3 fish 17:45 <+Dianne||> Don't forget yuo might get angry peta people who sue. 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *gets off* Actually, Grove. 17:45 <@Jackson||> Uh... Good job, Dirk. :D" 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: I killed three. ;) 17:46 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: He's derek's son! 17:46 <+Grove|> ... Ok let me at him! 17:46 * Grove| starts to charge at Dirk 17:46 <+Gini|> No! 17:46 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: You should give him 8! 17:46 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *glares at dirk* leasve him alone, dork. <_< 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: (conf) I finally learned how to make Grove tick. Nature! It's so obvious. Just chop down a tree and you'll have him begging for mercy. 17:46 <+Nina|WM> nice dirk! 17:46 * Jackson|| holds Grove back. 17:46 <+Gini|> Dont hurt my friends! 17:46 <@Jackson||> Woah, dude. 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Next... 17:46 <+Gini|> Or Betty will destroy you! 17:46 <@Jackson||> No need to resort to violence. 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: FRANKIE!! 17:46 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:46 <+Grove|> How is this guy your friend?! 17:46 <+Frankie|> Alright dawg! 17:46 <+Nina|WM> boo! >.> 17:46 <+Dianne||> Let's go TEAM. 17:46 <+Dianne||> WE NEED TO WIN THIS. :) 17:46 * Grove| walks over to the side and sits down, muttering to himself 17:46 <+Sydney|> (conf) Dirk's really cruel, playing Grove like that. I hope his team grows a brain and votes him off soon. <_< 17:46 <+Frankie|> *gets on skis and grabs harpoon* 17:47 <+Frankie|> Let's go! *boat drives off* 17:47 <+Gini|> CONF: Why is the other team so mean to Dirk? 17:47 <+Frankie|> *gets off balance* Whoa! 17:47 <+Gini|> CONF: Tee-Hee? 17:47 Bridgette_dj10 ~Bridgette@cpe-065-190-070-253.nc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:47 <+Dianne||> Win, win, win FRANKIE . 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :| 17:47 <+Candy|Elliot_> ((AJ!)) 17:48 (Hai :3) 17:48 <+Frankie|> *gets composer back and puts harpponn in wwater* 17:48 <@Jackson||> :| 17:48 <+Frankie|> *pulls out and gets two fish* Yeah! 17:48 <+Frankie|> *bump hits and on fish drops* 17:48 <+Frankie|> *one 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> ... 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: ...* 17:49 <+Frankie|> Aww! 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *eye-twitch* 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Get out, Frankie. 17:49 <+Sydney|> Sydney: .... 17:49 <+Frankie|> *skis back to boat* 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> I'll give you a..... 17:49 <+Frankie|> Here ya go dawg. 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Four. :| 17:49 <+Frankie|> O_O 17:49 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Next up is Gini, and then Grove.... 17:49 <+Frankie|> What? 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Next up! GINI!!!!! 17:49 <+Dianne||> :| our team..is failing. 17:49 <@Jackson||> Go Gini! :D 17:49 <+Grove|> At least you didn't kill any fish, Frankie. *Glares at Dirk* 17:49 <+Ross|> We're dead... 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *rolls eyes* 17:50 <+Gini|> YAY! 17:50 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:50 <+Gini|> *gets on skis* 17:50 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *walks to Grove* Don't let that Dirk guy get to him. He'll never win this show. 17:50 <+Sydney|> get to you* 17:50 <+Grove|> Thanks Syd... I'll try to ignore him 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Hurry it up, Gini. 17:50 <+Gini|> *boat drives off* 17:51 <+Gini|> *stabs water quickly* 17:51 <+Gini|> Te-Hee! 17:51 <+Dianne||> *yelled at Ross* How's it looking from over there? 17:51 <+Gini|> *stabs a fish* 17:51 <+Gini|> Got one! 17:51 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:51 <+Ross|> Hm...what? Oh yeah....uhm....great. : 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Uhhh, nice. 17:51 <+Ross|> *:| 17:51 <+Gini|> And for some extra points! 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: You can go back now, Gini... 17:51 <@Jackson||> Good job, Gini. 17:51 <+Gini|> *rips her top off* 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: O.O" 17:51 <+Grove|> O.O 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: GAHHHHHHHH. MY EYES. THEY BURN. 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :'( 17:51 <+Nina|WM> O.O 17:52 * Grove| turns around and hits the floor 17:52 <+Nina|WM> OH, NAW. 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *looks away in terror* 17:52 <+Grove|> WHY?! :'( 17:52 <+Nina|WM> MY EYES 17:52 <+Nina|WM> MY EYES 17:52 <+Frankie|> O_O 17:52 <@Jackson||> *looks away* 17:52 <+Nina|WM> AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 17:52 <+Nina|WM> OMFG. 17:52 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:52 <+Frankie|> That is not tight dawg. 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Frankie: Okay, go back!! 17:52 <+Nina|WM> I'M BLIND! 17:52 <+Nina|WM> I CAN'T SEE! 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> ... 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Okay, go back!!** 17:52 <+Dianne||> ...o.o.. What is going on.. with the other team!? 17:52 <+Nina|WM> Sorry girl, but.. :| 17:52 <@Jackson||> (xDDDDDDDD) 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Go back! 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Uhhh... 17:52 <+Gini|> Ok! 17:52 <+Nina|WM> CONF: *rubs hot sauce on her eyes* 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *almost vomits* Four points/ 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *almost vomits* Four points.* 17:52 <+Grove|> (Conf) The captains are the craziest group of people I've ever seen :| 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: With both teams tied at 21, who will win? 17:52 <+Gini|> *skips off to her team* 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Grove, you're up next! 17:53 <+Grove|> Alrighty 17:53 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Good luck, Grove... 17:53 <+Grove|> Don't worry little fishies. I'll see to it that you get your funeral... 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: WAIT. 17:53 <+Grove|> Oh no, what? 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Hold on. *an intern approaches Chris, holding a meal on a silver platter* 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *ties napkin around neck, licks lips* Mmm. Sorry, I'm hungry. Go ahead. 17:53 <+Grove|> -_- 17:53 <@Jackson||> o.O 17:53 <+Nina|WM> :| 17:53 * Grove| gets on the skis 17:54 <+Nina|WM> say whaaat? 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *takes off lid and begins eating the freshly cooked lobster* 17:54 <+Grove|> You'd better be watching 17:54 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: Chriiiis? Can I have some Labster? :o 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Yeah, yeah, I am. *continues eating* 17:54 <+Grove|> So... can I go? 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Yeah. :@ 17:54 <+Grove|> *Boat starts off* 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *starts eating the fish* 17:54 * Grove| reaches down the water with his spear 17:55 <+Grove|> I got one. Poor fish :'( 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Uhhh... 17:55 <+Nina|WM> D: 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Grove. 17:55 <+Dianne||> Wait. Are we catching fish for Chris? 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: That's a LIVE one. 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :| 17:55 <+Grove|> O.O 17:55 <+Grove|> WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: You need to get th- 17:55 <+Sydney|> Sydney: O_O 17:55 <@Jackson||> (I KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:55 <+Grove|> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Ooh. You just killed a fiiish. :| 17:55 <+Nina|WM> (lol) 17:55 <@Jackson||> O.O 17:55 <+Grove|> :'( :'( :'( 17:55 <+Nina|WM> That boy gon' be crashin'. 17:55 <+Grove|> NO NO NO NO NO 17:56 <+Candy|Elliot_> :(C: OH NOES 17:56 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Focus Grove! We'll hold a...uh....fish funeral later! <_< 17:56 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: GROVE IS A FISH MURDERER 17:56 <+Candy|Elliot_> :'( 17:56 <+Nina|WM> ^ 17:56 * Grove| reaches down with spear angrily and gets two dead fish 17:56 <+Nina|WM> D: 17:56 <+Ross|> (Lulz) 17:56 <+Dianne||> Grove. Concentrate on the game! 17:56 <+Nina|WM> Grove, don't kill anymore. 17:56 <+Nina|WM> K? 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Errr, Grove, you were only supposed to get one. 17:56 <+Grove|> Focus focus. Focus. Poor fish :'( Focus. Focus. 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: One of those was li ve. 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: One of those was live.* 17:56 <+Grove|> But but but but but... :'( 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Now skii back. 17:56 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: :'( THOSE POOR FISH 17:56 <+Candy|Elliot_> :'( 17:56 * Grove| heads back 17:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *eating lobster* Mmmm...I'd say a good eight points. 17:57 <+Sydney|> Sydney: :) 17:57 * Grove| curls up in feetle position 17:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Jackson, you're up next!! 17:57 <@Jackson||> Alright! :D 17:57 <+Gini|> Go Jackson! 17:57 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:57 * Sydney| sighs and pats Grove on the head. 17:57 <@Jackson||> *gets on the ski, and starts riding* 17:57 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Least you didn't TRY to kill them.... :/ 17:57 * Grove| hugs Sydney and cries 17:58 <+Grove|> I still did :'( 17:58 * Sydney| awkwardly returns Grove's hug 17:58 <+Sydney|> Sydney: It'll be okay... 17:58 <@Jackson||> *stabs the water and pulls out a dead fish* Got one. 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *a shark pops up out of nowhere and swallows Jackson* 17:58 <+Dianne||> (how many people have yet to go?) 17:58 <+Dianne||> Let's go team! 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :| 17:58 <+Grove|> :o 17:58 <+Dianne||> well, my team. 17:58 <+Grove|> Did... anyone else just see what happened? 17:58 <@Jackson||> (That's funny. xDDDDD) 17:58 <+Sydney|> (3 left) 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *shark swims to sohre and spits him out near the Screaming Captains* 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> shore* 17:58 <+Nina|WM> O.O 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Nice!! Nine points! 17:59 <+Nina|WM> Wow, nice. 17:59 <@Jackson||> D: 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance, you are up next! 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *sighs* 17:59 <@Jackson||> I was in a shark's mouth! D: 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* I guess I'll have to fish these, fishies! 17:59 <+Dianne||> Lance, we will let you sing. If you win this. D:< (Conf) A sacrifice I will have to make. 17:59 <+Nina|WM> icky, hm? 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *starts skiing around the cruise* 18:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *spears a fish* I don't think that it's breathing, breathing! Though, if it's young, it could be maybe teething! Teething! 18:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* But, wait! Fish don't have TEEEEEEEEEEEETH!! *gets to the cruise with a fish* 18:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Nice job, Lance!! I'd give you 7, but let's make it 9 due to your fantastic singing. ;) 18:01 <+Nina|WM> My turn, 18:01 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: Is that a dolphin? :o 18:01 <+Candy|Elliot_> :'( 18:01 <+Grove|> Good job Lance... 18:01 <+Frankie|> My rappin' is way better. 18:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Nina, you're up next. 18:01 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *gets ready to ski* 18:01 <+Gini|> Go Ninocherous! 18:01 <@Jackson||> (CONF) *spraying himself with some type of dissenfectant* Still gross. :'( 18:01 <+Nina|WM> *starts to ski* 18:01 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:01 <+Nina|WM> all right, i really haven't done this before 18:01 <+Nina|WM> i hope i don't crash 18:02 <+Nina|WM> *manovers around* 18:02 <+Nina|WM> this is quite easy. 18:02 <+Nina|WM> *spears a fish* 18:02 <+Nina|WM> Oh well, we have to make sacrficies. 18:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: I know, right? *meteors fall from the sky near Nina* 18:02 <+Nina|WM> *continues to spin* 18:02 <+Nina|WM> o.O 18:02 <@Jackson||> O.O 18:02 <+Nina|WM> OH MY GOSH 18:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Oh, yeah, I forgot; in the final round, we add distractions! 18:03 <+Nina|WM> no way! 18:03 <+Nina|WM> ummm 18:03 <+Nina|WM> *moves to the left* 18:03 <+Grove|> Wait, protect the fish from the meteors :'( 18:03 <+Nina|WM> *tries sking faster and quicker* 18:03 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *watches as Nina's waterskii blows up and sends her flying all the way back to the boat* 18:03 <+Sydney|> Sydney: aw, crap! >_< 18:03 <+Nina|WM> OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. 18:03 <+Dianne||> (how much longer do you tihnk this episoe will go on for?) 18:03 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *wiping a tear* Bahaha! That was hilarious! Nine points! 18:03 <+Nina|WM> *crashes in the pool* 18:03 <+Nina|WM> *big splash* 18:03 <+Gini|> Nina! 18:03 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:04 * Sydney| gulps 18:04 <+Gini|> *helps Nina out* 18:04 <+Nina|WM> Thanks. 18:04 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Sydney!! 18:04 <+Nina|WM> *gets out* 18:04 <+Grove|> Ok Sydney. *Sniffles* It's up to you now 18:04 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: You're our last contestant up. 18:04 <+Sydney|> Sydney: If I die, remember Sydney Harrison, the girl who knew she'd die on this show.... 18:04 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Show us whatcha made of!! ;) 18:04 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *surfing music begins to play* 18:04 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Maybe i should rip off my top, you'd give me more points <_< 18:04 * Sydney| begins to skii 18:05 * Sydney| throws the harpoon into the water, stabbing a fish 18:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *an intern is shot out of a canon and hits Sydney's harpoon out of her hands* 18:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *it goes flying in the air, and returns in her posession safely* 18:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: NICE. :D 18:05 <@Jackson||> Woah. 18:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *meteor rocks begin to shower over her* 18:05 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: SYDNEY. THERE'S A FIN BEHIND YOU!: o 18:05 <+Grove|> SYD?! 18:05 <+Sydney|> Sydney: WOAH! 18:05 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *sees the fin* O_O 18:05 <+Dianne||> *a meteor comes directly at her* o.o.. 18:05 <+Ross|> (End the challenge already :@) 18:06 <+Dianne||> (Yeah. End it XD I has to go soon :P) 18:06 <+Frankie|> *rapping* Sydney, you better get those fishies. 18:06 <+Sydney|> Sydney: THIS CNAT BE LEGAL! *speeds back to thew boat* 18:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: NICE. ^^ 18:06 <+Candy|Elliot_> E: Is that a shark Chris? :| 18:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: You get... 18:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Drumroll, please. ;) 18:06 <@Jackson||> *crosses fingers* 18:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: TEN POINTS!! ^^ 18:06 <+Nina|WM> O.O 18:06 <+Gini|> *bangs on Ross's belly* 18:06 <+Grove|> Come on, come on, come on. YES! 18:06 <+Sydney|> Sydney: O_O 18:06 <+Nina|WM> WHAT?! 18:06 <@Jackson||> O.O 18:06 <+Gini|> Nooooooooo 18:06 <+Nina|WM> NO FRICKING WAY! 18:06 * Grove| runs over and hugs Sydney 18:06 <+Sydney|> Sydnay: Yes! 18:06 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! :( 18:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: For the swimsuit, of course. You get six for your performance. :3 18:06 * Sydney| returns Grove's hug 18:06 <+Nina|WM> O.O 18:06 <+Nina|WM> YES! 18:06 <+Nina|WM> :D 18:06 <+Grove|> WHAT?! 18:06 <+Nina|WM> WE WIN! 18:07 <+Gini|> YAY! 18:07 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:07 <+Frankie|> What? 18:07 <+Sydney|> Sydney: ...what? 18:07 <+Grove|> (Conf) Ok yeah, I have to say that swimsuit deserved a 10. But come on, so did the performance! 18:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Yeah. I didn't see any tops coming off. 18:07 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Chris, I swear, if i find out where you live one day.... 18:07 <+Grove|> <___< 18:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: That was pretty irritating. >.> 18:07 <@Jackson||> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :| 18:07 <+Frankie|> You such a pervert dawg. 18:07 <@Jackson||> So.. we win? 18:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Killer Sailors! Still the epic losers, I see. 18:07 <+Grove|> You shallow moron :@' 18:07 <+Nina|WM> Snoop Dawg. 18:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: We should call you the Killer SaiLOSERS. 18:07 <+Ross|> Ugh >.> 18:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *laughs* 18:08 <+Frankie|> >.> 18:08 <+Gini|> *hugs Dirk and Candy* 18:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Vote someone off! 18:08 <+Grove|> (Conf) I'm not sure if there's anything that could happen at this point to make the day better... :'( 18:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Tonight, one of you is going home. ;) 18:08 <+Sydney|> Sydney: I'm beginning to think you may actually be dirk's dads @Chris 18:08 <+Dianne||> COME ON. D:< 18:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 18:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Send your votes to the confessional! 18:08 <+Candy|Elliot_> C: YAY! 18:08 <+Ross|> (conf) I gotta say, Frankie kinda screwed us over :| 18:08 <+Frankie|> (as in PM the confessional?) 18:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (Yes.) 18:09 <+Sydney|> (k) 18:10 <+Sydney|> . 18:11 <@Jackson||> (Can we get a move on?) 18:11 <+Sydney|> (^^^^^^^^^^) 18:11 <+Dianne||> (Whut they said) 18:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (We would, but not everyone has voted. -_-) 18:12 <+Grove|> (Can I do a quick scene after the eliminated person is announced?) 18:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 18:12 Nduke 62d78046@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.215.128.70 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (No, you cannot.) 18:12 <+Grove|> (M'kay) 18:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Brochures go to... 18:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *dramatic music* 18:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: ... 18:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: DIANNE!! 18:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *tosses Dianne a brochure* 18:13 <+Dianne||> :) *catches it and reads it* Mhm. 18:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *tosses Grove a brochure* 18:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: GROVE!! 18:13 <+Grove|> :D 18:13 <+Sydney|> Sydney: :) 18:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: And... *tosses Ross a brochure* My main man, Ross. ;) 18:14 <+Ross|> Mkay... 18:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *tosses Sydney a brochure* You're safe, too. ^^ 18:14 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Yes. :) 18:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Welly, well, well. 18:14 <+Frankie|> O_O 18:14 <+Grove|> :D 18:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Looks like our two singers have been placed in the bottom two. ;) 18:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Who will go home? *dramatic music* 18:14 <+Ross|> (Trivia point ;)) 18:14 <+Frankie|> Ima rapper! 18:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *tosses the final brochure to Frankie* Seeya, dude! ;) 18:15 (Neko is going to be pissed. :-@) 18:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *gasp* 18:15 <+Ross|> What....:| 18:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* But what have I done? I participated! This isn't fair! It's unrelated! 18:15 <+Dianne||> Cya Lance. Sing us off will ya'? 18:15 <+Grove|> Sorry Lance... The singing was giving me migraines 18:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* But I got you nine points. And Dianne said I could SING. D: 18:16 <+Sydney|> . 18:16 <+Gini|> (Title = Song of the ski) 18:16 <+Grove|> Oh you can sing 18:16 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Try talking NORMAL for once. No offense. 18:16 <+Grove|> You just can't talk... 18:16 (..... Lance x Lainey reminds me of Bridgette and Geoff for some reason. o_o) 18:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* Well, that's just fine! Good riddens, good bye! But before I go, I'd like to say... 18:17 <+Ross|> Seeya dude. -w- 18:17 <+Frankie|> Bye bro. 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* Watch out for Dianne! She is a PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI-*is pushed off boat by Chris* 18:17 <+Dianne||> Byee~ 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *misses lifeboat and falls into water* 18:17 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *sings off-key* good riddance! <.< 18:17 <+Grove|> Dianne is a... painting? :o 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *smirks* Well, that ends that! Seeya next time, folks! Right here on... 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: TOTAL. DRAMA. 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: CRUISE!! 18:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- END -- F F F